Kpop On Facebook
by LSA Smith
Summary: Hanya status dan komen nggak jelas dari beberapa oknum-oknum idol / / short story and updatenya nggk jelas, klo ada yang minta lanjut ya lanjut :v / / GENRE KRUPUK GARING KRIUK KRIUK / / Chapter 1 : SeungHan alias CoupsHan Couple / YAOI of course ya guyss
**KPOP ON** **FACEBOOK**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : CoupsHan**

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups**  
Welcome in FACEBOOK ! YEAAHH ! SCOUPS HERE ! SAY THE NAME ! SEVENTEEN !

 **2** **0** **minutes ago.** **SebongMommy and 20** **other Like this.** **12** **Comment. Share.**

* * *

 **HappyVirus_SXXK**  
HYUNG ! HALPP !  
 _2_ _0_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Vernon Chwe**  
Hey Hyung, Selamat bergabung ~  
 _2_ _0_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Sun-Hooney**  
HYUNG ! HALPP ! (2)  
 _19_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Vernon Chwe**  
 **HappyVirus_SXXK Sun-Hooney** – hyungdeul : Yang sopan plis -.-  
 _18_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
Hey Ganteng , akhirnya bisa bikin acc juga :*  
 _17_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups**  
 **Vernon** : Yo Hansol ~ ^-^

 **SebongMommy** : Iya cantik ~ kan demi kamu ~ :*  
 _16_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **HappyVirus_SXXK**  
HYUNG ! HALPP ! (3)  
 _15_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Sun-Hooney**  
HYUNG ! HALPP ! (4)  
 _14_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **HappyVirus_SXXK**  
HYUNG ! HALPP ! (5)  
 _13_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
Eh Ganteng, Relationshipnya di ganti dong ~ masak Lajang mulu ;^; aku nggak dianggep  
 _11_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups**  
 **SebongMommy** : Iya cantik, bentar yah :*  
 _10_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **HappyVirus_SXXK**  
Njir **Sun-Hooney** , kita bedua dikacangin -_- pindah lapak nyok  
 _9_ _minutes ago._ _2_ _Like._

* * *

Comment…

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups now Married with SebongMommy**

 _16_ _minutes ago._ _120_ _Like._ _26 comments_

* * *

 **HighQuality_Boo**  
MOMMYY ! DADDIEEHH ! :*  
 _15_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
GWANIIEEE SAYANGNYA MOMMY ~ ~ 3  
 _15_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **WooZiHoon**  
wth …  
 _15_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
Jihoonie jelly :*  
 _15_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **HighQuality_Boo**  
Sorry JiHoon-hyung tapi gue #TeamSeungHanShipper #TeamCoupsHanShipper :v  
 _14_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **RenRen MinkinyaAaronJr**  
AAAAA ! **Aaron Leader_Jr** kenapa kita nggak bikin yang beginian sih T^T pengen ih kyk Junghan ! T^T  
 _14_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
HYUNGIEEH **RenRen** T^T Misss yuhhhh :*

gimana kabarnya hyung ? semenya ada yang udah jadi mantan?  
 _14_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **WooZiHoon**  
 **SebongMommy** : Najis gue jelly ama lu ama seungcheol -.- Udah bosen gue liat wajahnya selama temenan :v Ambil aja Han, bungkus bawa pulang juga boleh :v Biar GUE YANG JADI LIDER :v :v  
 _14_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **TheMingHao8**  
Selamat ya Seungcheol-hyung, Junghan-hyung ^-^  
 _13_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**

 **TheMingHao8 :** Makasih yaaa anak kesayangan mamih :**

 **WooZiHoon :** alah bahasa lu najis -3- dulu pernah berharap juga kan :v

/lalu gue didepak dari team vocal/ _  
_ _13_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Aaron** _  
_Kayaknya kalo kita bertiga g bisa bikin deh sayang **RenRen** ~ ye nggak **Jr**?

 _12_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **RenRen MinkinyaAaronJr**  
 **Aaron** : TAPI AKU PINGIIINNN ~)/

 **Sebongmommy** : miss yu tuh dedek sayang :* kabar hyung baik ~

Ihhh doa nya jelek ih ~ doain hyungnya jd janda/? Gitu -3-)/  
 _12_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
 **RenRen** hyung : kan junghan cuma tanya hyung ._. Bukan doa kok ~

hyung pliss -.- kalo trisam gimana coba facebook nulisnya ?

 _10_ _minutes ago._ _2_ _Like._

* * *

 **Leader_Jr**

 **RenRen** ku : Iya minki sayang :* nanti daddy bikinin yg kyk gini ;)

 _10_ _minutes ago._ _1_ _Like._

* * *

 **HighQuality_Boo**  
anjirr mommy bilangnya jihoon-hyung pernah berharap :v pedes pedes :'v  
 _10_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **WooZiHoon**  
Ok Junghan … cukup tahu aja …

/blokir junghan/  
 _9_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Vernon Chwe**  
Duh , Camer ~ :3

/senyum ganteng/

/salim ke coups-hyung and junghan-hyung/  
 _8_ _minutes ago._ _1_ _Like._

* * *

 **HighQuality_Boo**  
Aaaaaaawwwwwww calon kepala rumah tangga ku *-*

/ketjup **Vernon** /  
 _8_ _minutes ago._ _3_ _Like._

* * *

 **SebongMommy**  
 **Vernon** : Duh , calon menantu ~ ^~^)/

 **WooZiHoon** : /salim ke jihun/ ._.)v

 **HighQuality_Boo** : :v masa lalu itu nak ~

 _7_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **JunWei nya MyungHo**  
Duh , Camer ~ :3

/senyum ganteng/

/salim ke coups-hyung and junghan-hyung/ (2)  
 _7_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups**  
 **HighQuality_Boo TheMingHao8 Vernon JunWei**  
/tebar cinta ke anak-anak dan calon menantu tercinta/ :*****

 **WooZiHoon** : ._.)a

 **Aaron Leader_Jr** : sorry hyung ~ tapi ini lapak gue :v jan mesraan disini :v

Klo mau mesraan bayar woy :'v  
 _7_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Vernon Chwe**  
 **JunWei** : ah hyung g kreatif ah u.u

 **HighQuality_Boo** : Love ya baby boo :***** 3 3 3 3  
 _5_ _minutes ago._ _1_ _Like._

* * *

 **RenRen MinkinyaAaronJr**  
AAAA ! thankseuu daddy **Leader_Jr** :**********

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups** : bayar berapa sih ganteng ? ;)  
 _5_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Sun-Hooney**  
 **WooZiHoon** senpaaiiiiii T^T ternyata selama ini kau ….

T^T senppaiii nutis me senpaaiii !  
 _4_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Beagle_LeaderCoups**

 **RenRen** – hyung : / / /-/ / /)a

 **Sun-Hooney** : *pukpuk*

 **Vernon** : nak mesraan disini bayar nak e.e  
 _4_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

 **Sebongmommy**  
 **RenRen MinkinyaAaronJr** : NGGAK USAH KEDIP KEDIP ATO SOK PKK EMOTICON WINK KE SUAMI GUE !

BUBAR BUBAR WOYY !

/tutup pintu/  
 _3_ _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

Comment…

* * *

Dan cerita nggak jelas ini pun berakhir dengan nistanya ._.

Maaf kalo format nulisnya gaje ato salah ._.

/sungkem ke readers/

/melipir/


End file.
